Pointed Humps
by Dlisaster
Summary: I'm not yet finished, Mikan Sakura.


_Disclaimer: GA is not mine. Higuchi-san owns it. Kay._

Lip-gloss was her life. Partying every night and bullshitting people. When she met Natsume Hyuuga, she thought her life had changed. Especially when she became his girlfriend. He made her believe she was special, even for her attitude. He called her a hot and stunning babe, and even though she already heard it many times before, it felt like new when coming from Natsume.

She loved him, gave him everything she had, everything he wanted. He made her believe he was proud of having her, shouting to the whole world his girlfriend was the chick Luna Koizumi.

Never did she think she's only one of those hundreds of girls Natsume dated and left.

He left her in despair, suffered sleepless nights and the desperate calls she made just to contact him.

So when she heard he was helplessly in love with a girl named Sakura Mikan, she became paranoid. She searched the whole city looking for them, until she found out the Alice Academy. She studied there.

She came to see him, only to be shooed away by him.

She never gave up. She gave that Sakura girl what she thought she deserved and lured Natsume to bed. She thought her plan worked for the couple broke up after Mikan discovered what happened.

She thought Natsume would be hers again.

But no.

Her plan backfired. Natsume hated her and he did everything to get Mikan back until they were together again. That proved he truly loved her.

She thought she had a run on him when she discovered she was pregnant. The news spread quicker than a rumor in a small town earning her haters from the academy as well as the image of a slut. She told him about it, and threatened him that she'll abort the child if he didn't agree to be with her. He agreed.

Her plan once again shuttered when one day she discovered blood below her dress. When she woke up, the little creature that could be her hope was already gone. She was depressed. Losing her baby and Natsume at the same time was hard for her.

But she still wanted Natsume. She could endure all the pain and stress just to be with him. She did everything, even if it meant she'd be the second. It's fine for her, as long as Natsume was still part of her life. She didn't care about people in the academy that hated her. After all, no girl dreamt of being the second.

Everything was fine and working out well, weekdays for Mikan and some nights for her, until Natsume decided to break up saying he wanted a stable relationship with Mikan.

He never spoke to her again, ignored her and left her life a complete mess. With all the people around her hating her and not having any friends, she left the academy, depressed and all. She became desperate and paranoid again. In 2 years, she never dated a decent man, got addicted to alcohol and drugs, and ran out of money. Her so called parents abandoned her, saying they can't handle her anymore.

She stole money out of boys and lived in a secluded area in an abandoned lot.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_They ruined your life_

"You ruined my life." She stared at the pointed object on her hand. She caressed it carefully, feeling its cold and metallic texture. She wondered what she would feel if that was already inside her heart, tearing its veins and slowly killing her life. She didn't want to feel that pain.

_She stole everything from you_

"You stole everything from me." She leveled the metal in front of her face and in the darkness of the night; she could clearly see her reflection. A pretty reflection.

_She took him away from you_

"You took him away from me." She started walking and hid her knife inside her pants. The light of the moon shone upon her that illuminated her figure.

_He left you miserable_

"I'll never forgive you two."

_Start with her_

"I'll start with you."

_Kill her_

"I'll kill you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She stared at the door in front of her, so sure who was inside. The only girl of his favorite boy. The hallway was so dark and quiet, the academy surely slept early. She brought out the knife and a piece of steel which she used to open the door.

"Ta-da," she said as the knob clicked.

With the knife still leveled in front of her face, she turned the knob slowly, and quietly opened the door.

Seconds later after the door was closed, footsteps were heard. A murmur, a laugh, and…

And a deafening scream erupted in the middle of the night that only lasted for a second.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

She was already out of that place before people started to crowd in that dorm.

"Mission accomplished. Next stop, his place. You'll be mine now, honey. You started these, after all." She leveled the knife on her face, which was already stained with fresh red blood.

* * *

Hi! If you saw some flaws, you can tell me so I could work on them. That's a way of helping me since I'm a newbie :D

Arigatou. Aja!


End file.
